


He can wait

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Kinda?, M/M, PWP, Smut, more like kakashi is treating it as a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: "Kakashi looks good in his dark blue silk kimono. So ethereal and beautiful, it’s hard to believe he’s of this ugly world. Madara wants him. The warm possessive feeling boiling in him is helped by the big Uchiha fan sown into the back of the kimono. Staking claim. "





	He can wait

Madara watches as _his_ Kakashi stands on the balcony of their summer palace, high in the mountains. And while the view is certainly breathtaking, Madara has eyes for nothing but his price; the pale hair being played by the wind, those delicate wrist barely peeking from the long sleeves of the kimono and that thoughtful profile with glazed eye looking beyond the horizon.

 

Kakashi looks good in his dark blue silk kimono. So ethereal and beautiful, it’s hard to believe he’s of this ugly world. Madara wants him. The warm, _possessive_ feeling boiling in him is helped by the big Uchiha fan sown into the back of the kimono. Staking _claim_.

 

His Husband is truly a sight to behold so, for now, Madara is content to just watch and wait for his Husband to collect himself. Allowing himself to get lost in those beautiful features (only for _him_ ) Madara barely feels the time pass.

 

As the sun starts to set and paint the world gold, Madara moves. Kakashi had an ethereal glow to him in the ever dimming light and he just couldn’t keep himself in check anymore. So he didn’t.

 

He walks behind Kakashi and pulls him by the hips into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist to keep him close.

 

“I think you’ve admired the view enough. Time to go to bed, “ Madara mutters into Kakashi's neck and takes a lungful of his wonderful scent. So well masked it nearly disappeared into the surrounding scents, but this close Madara could easily distinguish iron and the floral scent from the wedding and, no matter what Kakashi’s thin form, softened by the kimono, promises about a trapped, _delicate_ pray, the smell of ozone lingering on Kakashi's skin is a good reminder of the power his form hides.

 

Kakashi gives a small hum to show he heard and turns in Madara’s embrace. Looking at Madara through his lashes, Kakashi tries to mentally prepare himself for the task he has been dreading for weeks now. It is his own fault, he’d volunteered his unconditional service to Madara if only he’d let rest of Konoha live. And Madara has honored his side of the contract. Konoha is alive, trapped under Madara’s rule like the rest of the world, but everyone is alive (and that is all that matters).

 

Thought to be honest...

 

Kakashi’s cheeks colour at the thought of tonight's events. This _definitely_ wasn’t what he thought would happen.

 

He gives Madara, his _husband_ , a quick peck on the lips and tries to go inside. Except, Madara pulls Kakashi tighter to him and slots their mouths together, forcing Kakashi to partake in a passionate kiss.

 

Madara is quite content holding his Husband in his arms, feeling the delightful squirming and loving the quiet keens escaping the soft lips locked in a battle with his. The feel of the others hot, moist mouth, _finally_ his and only his, was fairly arousing and the situation down isn't helped by Kakashi’s thighs rubbing against his slowly hardening length.

 

“Ah, I think that’s enough of the outside,” Madara says as he puts a little distance between Kakashi and him, his lips twisting into a smirk.

 

“Come inside with me, my Love, I’d rather our first copulation be comfortably on the bed, there is plenty of time to be adventurous afterwards,” as Madara says this, he guides Kakashi towards the wide bed seen through the balcony doorway with his hand at Kakashi's waist, keeping them pressed together.

 

When they reach the bed Kakashi steeles himself for what is to come and instead of letting Madara push and pull him as he wishes, he takes the lead and pushes Madara to sit on the beds edge. Kakashi himself takes a few steps back and assumes a confident and sultry look on his face. He needs to put on a show.

 

While Kakashi _feels_ shaky and small with Madara’s burning focus on him it doesn’t show on the outside. Steady, confident hands undo his kimonos obi, and slowly, teasingly, he opens the blue cloth, revealing his pale body. He has done this before, though it has been years by now, he can do it again.

 

Madara, sitting on the edge of the bed, is enjoying himself. He had assumed, no matter what Kakashi said, that he'd need to do everything. That he would need to take Kakashi with a bit of force. Admittedly, Madara did like this much more and couldn’t resist a teasing stroke to his already hard cock. Oh, how he longed to feel Kakashi, have him _beg_ for more...

 

As Kakashi allows the silk kimono slip from his beautiful frame, Madara lets his eyes take in all the bare skin on display just for him. The blush slowly staining his Husband’s cheeks delectable pink causes Madara to smirk and beckon Kakashi to him.

 

Licking his lips, wetting them and making them gleam in the low light, Kakashi approaches Madara. He allows his hips to sway temptingly as he sinks to the floor between Madara’s thighs and gives a small kiss to the visible knee to his right.

 

Madara reaches for the silver head between his thighs and Kakashi can’t hide the grimace twisting his face as Madara grabs his hair far too tight and pulls his head to where _he_ wants Kakashi’s mouth the most. Not that Madara cares, far too turned on by Kakashi's _teasing_ he only has eyes for those petal soft lips. Preferably on his cock. Right now.

 

Madara quickly opens his kimono (tricky with only one hand, but he is unwilling to let go of Kakashi's soft tresses), revealing his flawless body as well as his aching, thick length.

 

Watching with heavy lidded eyes as Kakashi slowly teases his way up the hard flesh, before reaching the tip and giving it a good suck and a teasing lick, Madara can’t fathom ever letting his price go.

 

“Ngh!” Madara brings his other hand up to also grip Kakashi’s silver locks and twitches his hips to get his cock deeper into the wet heat of his Husband’s mouth. One look down, seeing that dark eye glizen with unshed tears as his cocks head hit the back of that _tight_ mouth, and Madara is gone. He keeps fucking into that delicious mouth, delighting in the _filthy_ wet sound and those small moans and keens massaging his hardness. “Haa! So good-so hot! Hng!” and finally Madara, pushing his thick length into into the constricting heat of Kakashi's throat, comes.

 

Kakashi pulls his mouth away, massaging his sore throat a bit, and looks up at Madara who is simply staring at him in post orgasmic bliss for a moment. Gaining some of his cohearence back, Madara then lays a gentle hand under Kakashi’s chin and uses it to guide that fair body up to a kiss, those wonderful lips pressed against his, not caring where it just was.

 

The kiss is slow and languid, Madara, for the moment, _very_ satisfied. But his earlier fantasy holds and he would very much like to see Kakashi beg for him, to enter this beautiful, lean body sitting on his thighs. Just the fantasy of his Husband laying below him, writhing in pleasure and begging for more has Madara rearing to go for another round.

 

Kakashi himself is trying to catch his breath in between the kisses, unable to help the low hum escaping when Madara moves on to nible and kiss his throat, muttering filthy things against the pale skin, his hands massaging Kakashi's strong tights. He had partly hoped that after an orgasm Madara would have had enough of him for the night but the hardened flesh rising to rest between his cheeks tells a different story. Showering a few kisses of his own on the shoulder presented to him so nicely, Kakashi leans back and pushes his husband a bit.

 

“Lay down, I want to ride you until you can’t tell up from down,” Kakashi murmurs, casting a smoldering look from beneath his lashes and steps-delicately, silently-away.

 

Madara gives a shuddering moan at the threat, _promise_ , and scoots back until he can rest his head on the pillow. He waits for Kakashi to retrieve the lubricant from the connected bathroom, losing himself a little to the fantasy but not enough to miss Kakashi’s weight tipping the matres again. Madara rises enough to, once again, cradle Kakashi’s face in his hands, bringing Kakashi to lean over him, tracing those beautiful features for a moment and bringing him down for another sweet kiss.

 

Kakashi allows himself to relax against Madara, to enjoy the sweet kisses. If he is doing this, he might as well enjoy. While still kissing Madara, kakashi pops open the cork and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. He rubs them together to warm the lubricant a bit, but soon Kakashi has his fingers poised at his entrance-teasing the puckered ring a little before inserting the first finger.

 

“Haah!” Kakashi whines into the kiss, it has truly been a while and he can not help himself. He can _feel_ Madara’s hands squeezing his hips tighter at the sound and feels the answering growl against his lips.

 

Kakashi lowers his head to rest at Madaras neck, just concentrating on opening himself up and teasing himself. As he inserts the second finger, he brushes past his prostate, causing a low moan to leave him breathless. Kakashi can’t stop the small twitch of his hips causing him to rub against Madara’s stomac. He enjoys the friction and does it again and again, until Madara returns his hands from their exploration to Kakashi’s hips and stops him, murmuring something about getting impatient.

 

As Kakashi pushes the third finger past his rim, he bits down on Madara’s neck to distract himself and to stop unwanted sounds. Madara simply grunts and returns the favor, first biting hard on the pale column presented to him and then peppering it with small kisses. He is loving the feel of Kakashi’s toned body twitching and pressing against his, Madara only wishes Kakashi would let his wonderful voice sing more, but understands why that wasn’t likely. Kakashi had been raised a shinobi and it was, by now, second nature to bit back all unnecessary sound.

 

Madara liked the challenge, Kakashi would scream his name before the night was up.

 

Deeming himself ready enough, Kakashi pushes himself up. He’s looking down at Madara and lets the want brewing in him shine through his eyes as he wets his lips, masking any doubt and uncertainty he is feeling. Kakashi takes Madara’s cock and and slowly, so slowly, drags his hand up and down, squeezing once in a while, and lubes the thick length up.

 

Madara’s hands have tightened on Kakashi’s hips and Kakashi knows his pale skin will bruise but he doesn’t care right now. He feels hot, needy and there is a perfectly good cock right there.

 

Kakashi positions Madara’s cock at his entrance and drops down, hard.

 

“Ahng! Gah! Haa...haa-” Kakashi can’t help tensing up. It’s clearly been too long since he last had someone this close, he’d forgotten what it felt like. His body wasn’t quite ready to have that massive length hilted into it.

 

While Kakashi is trying not to squirm and let any more embarrassing sounds escape, Madara has reached the end of his rope. He would not wait for his husband any more. He had waited for weeks already, being teased by his coy husband, he’d have what he craved, _now._

 

Madara slowly lifted Kakashi by his hips and slammed him down hard. He couldn’t help the blissful sigh leaving his mouth nor did he want to. He kept repeating this motion, loving the slow drag and the quick return of that clenching heat, Madara could feel the smug smirk twisting his face at his beautiful husbands ragged breath and small whines all the while the loving squeeze of Kakashi's passage drew sounds of pleasure from him.

 

But it isn’t quite enough. Their current position doesn’t allow much maneuverability on Madaras part and Kakashi’s thighs were quivering too much from the mix of pain and pleasure to be much use. So Madara flips them around in a smooth move, now it’s Kakashi resting on the soft mattress under them and Madara looming over his price, enjoying his spot between those beautiful-strong-thighs squeezing his sides to keep him there.

 

Madara leans down to-once more-kiss those delectably reddened lips, to plunge his tongue into that hot mouth, to steal the breath from his husbands lunges.

 

As Madara moves closer to that beautifully blushing face his angle inside Kakashi changes and suddenly Kakashi is arching against him, breathless to let a sound. It appears Madara hit the jackpot.

 

For a moment Madara is happy to just grind slowly in that spot, savouring the lovely little sobs his Kakashi keeps hiccuping against his lips as his prostate is constantly stimulated. But soon can’t help but to lose himself to the lust, setting up a punishing Pace.

 

Madara let's his hands explore the expanse of fair fless below him, adoring the silent look of ecstasy over taking his husbands face, before he moves to grip those beautifully bruising hips to help himself thrust harder.

 

It is heaven. And the way _his_ Kakashi looks below him writhing and gaspin near silent breaths is mesmerizing. Before he knew it, Madara spent himself inside Kakashi. He thrusts his hips a few more times to milk his orgasm all it's worth, and then pulls out.

 

Madara’s still looming over Kakashi, admiring the sight of him, desperate and aroused, cock still proudly standing. He moves his hand slowly to Kakashi’s erection, teasing the skin on the way, and slowly starts jerking him. Never taking his eyes from Kakashi's bared face. When it looks like Kakashi might cum, Madara stops. The near silent, needy, keen leaving those luscious lips at his cruel act is music to Madaras ears.

 

“Dear, Kakashi, look at me,” Madara commands, his features softening as that pleasure glazed eye turns from the far wall into his direction. “That's it, look at me. Who am I?”

 

Kakashi looks a little confused by the question but manages to answer.

 

“Ma- _haa haa_ -dara…”

 

At that Madara starts moving his hand again. “That’s right. Remember that, scream it,” and Kakashi screams.

 

***

 

Later, when Madara’s breath has evened, Kakashi turns in those restricting arms to look at his...husband. Madara looks peaceful in sleep. Innocent. Like there is no way he’d be capable of all those horrendous things Kakashi knows he is responsible for.

 

Kakashi could end things now. End Madara’s regine before it can properly even begin. A quick chidori through Madara’s chest right now, when he isn’t waiting for it. He could keep his arm in until there would be no change Madara could heal and it’d be over.

 

But Kakashi won’t. There is no telling whether Madara is actually letting his guard down or only testing Kakashi, and Kakashi can’t afford the gamble. It’s not only his life on the line if he fails. It’s all of Konoha’s as well and Kakashi isn’t willing to gamble his comrades lives.

 

He can wait, he will wait. Kakashi can be patient. He will wait until Madara believes he has completely submitted, until Madara trusts him at his back. Then he will strike from the shadows.

 

He can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try of this pairing and my first smut (second,but we don't talk about the first).  
> Hope you liked it. Might be odd at times, but this is basically practice.
> 
> tried to catch all the mistakes but...


End file.
